funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
FunOrb Wiki:Requests for adminship/Timeroot
Timeroot Hi, I'm Timeroot. I have been on the wiki for 2 months (and a day), and I thought I might be granted admin rights. I helped -ify many of the images on the wiki, and I have uploaded a few of my own. In the recent edit-war against the vandal , I cleaned up most of the mess, undo-ing twenty-one of his edits. Although I don't have a huge number of edits (only ~450), I have tried to make worthwhile ones. I've helped with some of the wikitinking. Sometimes, administrative rights just speeds up the process, and I know I could use them responsibly. If you think I should be an admin, thanks. Timeroot 22:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Support, timeroot has made many edits, and he did help block dafoxdude... if he didn't tell me on my talk page, dafoxdude could've made MANY more edits, and timeroot could've simply blocked him if he was an admin... I would give him admin powers, but I'm not a bureaucrat... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:23, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :The only thing I can think of for him not becoming an admin is because I am not sure how well he will handle things such as protection, deletion, editing on the MediaWiki namespace, or blocking... for example, not warning them or blocking for too long... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:29, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Whoops, forgot that this nomination was still open. Does anyone else have any comments, before I make a decision based on the consensus? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::I've given you rollback for now, but I don't think that a consensus has been reached for giving you admin. (One person doesn't really seem like enough!) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm honestly not sure how experienced he is with admin tools, and I don't really see how he needs them... we barely have vandalism. rollback should be enough. Changing my vote to 'Neutral'. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:39, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Support. I agree with Bigd56's point, but he (or me/Quartic) could easily undo anything wrong. Besides, Bigd56 does like 99.9% of those things...lol 19118219 Talk 03:40, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to close this rfa. I don't think a consensus has been reached to give Timeroot admin, and he appears not to have been active recently. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:47, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Requesting again Hello, I'd like to re-apply for adminship. I have started the achievement database, which I feel will eventually become very useful. I have learned more about normal ranges for block times/deletion, and I've learned a lot more about the MediaWiki: namespace since I last applied, and what, for example, the differences between this page and . I have made several contributions to these files of CSS - in fact, there somethings I still need to be done, and since there is no admins doing it, I'd be happy to do it myself. I have almost 1,500 edits, and I honestly feel giving me admin rights would help the wiki. Thank you. Timeroot Talk • • 00:38, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Support - I think Timeroot has shown he will use admin tools responsibly, and I'll be happy to no longer have to edit MediaWiki: pages for him. (Since I'm always worried I'll make a mistake!) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:43, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Support - I mentioned this on OrbFu's nomination, and from your work on the achievement database it is clear that you can handle the wiki code well, and are a dedicated member of FunOrb Wiki. =) 19118219 Talk 06:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, is anyone else gonna vote here? 3 days have gone by, and nothing from OrbFu or Bigd56. Someone did change the Sitenotice-id, right? Timeroot Talk • • 23:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure I changed it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I haven't been able to pay as much attention to the wiki this week as I'd have liked - I was on a business trip and didn't have much Internet access. Bigd seems to be taking a break from the wiki - he's scarcely made an edit all month. Support: there are clear benefits to you having more access, and no clear downsides. OrbFu 23:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I checked - you did. Guess nobody really pays attention to Sitenotices so much... Timeroot Talk • • 23:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::EDIT: When I wrote the above comment, I didn't know about OrbFu's comment yet. Timeroot Talk • • 23:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Notice of Intent I will close this Rfa within the next few days. If anyone has anything more to add, feel free to do so. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I think the consensus here is clear. I will therefore promote Timeroot to admin. This Rfa is now closed. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:55, 26 February 2009 (UTC)